The Witch (Hansel and Gretel)
The Witch is the unnamed main antagonist of the Brothers Grimm's story, Hansel and Gretel. Also known as the Gingerbread Hag in other versions, she is a mysterious old woman who is revealed to be the evil and cannibalistic witch who lives in the house made of sweets inside the middle of a forest in which she tries to lure the two main protagonists into her home and attempting to eat them. Being one of the archetypes of Fairy Tale literature, she is one of the most iconic villain of them all who inspired several evil witch villains in countless of medias. Biography A long time ago in Germany, Hansel and Gretel were a rather miserable children who were abandoned by their father thanks to their wicked stepmother. However, despite Hansel and Gretel tries their best to return home by leaving breadcrumb trail, the two still manages to lost in the woods due to the birds eating the breadcrumbs. As they were lost and hungry, the children stumbled across a gingerbread house standing in the middle of the woods. As Hansel and Gretel eats the house, suddenly the old woman came outside from the house and managed to spotted the two children. Initially, she pretended to be a good old lady who promises them by giving great foods, baths and so on. However, this was a ruse that was put by the old lady all along. As she reveals her true intentions, she then trapped Hansel in a cage while having Gretel doing several chores in her house. In the meantime, the Witch then tries to fatten Hansel up so that she could prepare herself for a great feast. However, due to Hansel's inability to gain weight and the witch's blindness, she then became furious and decides to eat Gretel at first anyway by trying to bake her into an oven. Due to Gretel's intelligence, she then manages to fool the witch and pushes her into the oven, killing the evil witch once and for all. What Makes Her Pure Evil? *The Witch herself is the archetype of several evil witches across the media as she is the villain who codified the Wicked Witch trope just like Michael Myers who codified the slasher genre or at the very least, Hans Gruber who codified the modern action film genre. It helps that The Witch lacks the redeeming qualities or Freudian Excuse to speak of much like Michael Myers in the original Halloween movies which made her one of the most evil archetypes in fiction. *The witch herself is portrayed as a cannibal who tries to kill 2 children on her belt by making them eating her gingerbread house so that she could set a trap for them while hiding her true intentions by promising them good things. *As a cherry on top, she enslaves Gretel by forcing her to do her housework while trying to fatten Hansel just to eat him for her feast. Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Book Pure Evil's Category:Female Category:Symbolic Category:Nameless Category:Charismatic Category:Stock Characters